Histoire de futon
by Izarra-sub
Summary: Shin PoT. Ryoma n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourquoi fallait-il en plus que l'énergumène du futon d'à coté, qui le collait déjà bien assez le jour, ait le sommeil agité ? RyoKin.


_Coucou._

_Voici un petit drabble PoT sur le pairing Ryoma x Kintaro._

_Ce n'ai pas mon couple préféré de ce manga, mais là tout de suite j'étais inspiré alors j'en ai profité pour écrire un petit truc._

_C'est court, simple, mais bon... On peut le voir comme du shonen ai, comme de l'amitié, qu'importe, il n'y a rien dit d'explicite. _

_Note : ce drabble ce situe au début de Shin PoT, la nouvelle saison._

** Disclaimer** : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Une nuit dans la grotte<strong>

Ils dormaient dans une grotte, il ne faisait pas chaud et l'adrénaline que provoquait l'entraînement sur Echizen l'empêchait de dormir. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas dire qu'il n'était pas fatigué, avec l'exercice qu'il faisait toute la journée pour progresser son corps avait besoin de se reposer. Mais rien n'y faisait, il se tourna dans son futon, regrettant de ne pas avoir Karupin près de lui, il aurait trouvé plus facilement le sommeil ainsi.

Alors qu'il sentait la fatigue l'emporter, une furie vint l'agripper, le surprenant.

– Koshimae, marmonna l'énergumène en tirant sur les vêtements de l'insomniaque.

Cet idiot venait le coller jusque dans son sommeil. Comment, après un entraînement intensif, pouvait-il être si agité au point de rouler d'un futon à l'autre pour venir l'embêter ? Même endormi, ce Kintarou était encombrant. Ryoma essaya de le repousser, mais quoi qu'il y fasse, cet imbécile restait bien accroché.

– Koshimae, hum… Amusons-nous… gémit Tooyama en frottant son front contre l'épaule du joueur de Seigaku.

Echizen était vraiment gêné. Comment arriverait-il à dormir avec _ça _? Soudain, le roux le frappa dans le ventre. Surpris et en colère, l'insomniaque rendit la pareille au garçon, lui infligeant un coup qui éloigna le pot de colle de lui. Étonnement, Kintarou ne se réveilla pas, il continua à marmonner des mots incompréhensibles.

Sans éprouver aucune pitié pour l'endormi, Ryoma se retourna, se promettant de demander à l'un de ses senpais d'échanger la place de son futon avec lui le lendemain, au cas où l'agité aurait l'excellente idée de se mettre à nouveau près de lui. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le joueur de Seigaku ne dormait toujours pas, il maudit cet idiot de Tooyama qui l'avait empêché de gagner les bras de Morphée. Il ne se posa même pas de question quand il sentit l'appui d'un corps blotti contre son dos : Kintarou remettait ça. Echizen fronça les sourcils, contrarié, mais ne bougea pas.

La respiration du brun se fit plus détendue au bout d'un moment, le roux aussi semblait s'être calmé. Alors que Ryoma commençait à s'endormir, il se retourna instinctivement vers la source de chaleur. Le sommeil l'emporta alors, tandis qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, on fut surpris de les voir ainsi, mais personne ne s'interrogea. Il était évident pour eux que Tooyama avait rejoint Echizen pendant la nuit et que ce dernier, déjà endormi, n'avait pas riposté. Momoshiro ne put cependant s'empêcher de les taquiner au réveil, ce à quoi ils ne répliquèrent pas, ce qui était vrai que pour le jeune de Seigaku, car l'autre énergumène ne laissait jamais passer un moment de s'exprimer. « Koshimae » soupira et les laissa, ce qui poussa Kintarou à arrêter ses divagations et à lui courir une nouvelle fois après.

Les deux jeunes agirent normalement tout le long de la journée. Le rouquin continua de coller le brun, ce dernier continua de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'en était pas obligé, et ils se disputèrent, encore et encore, lorsqu'ils se marchaient sur les pieds à l'entraînement.

Cependant, allez savoir pourquoi, le soir qui arriva, Ryoma ne demanda pas à changer de place. Il le regretta évidemment quand la gesticulation de l'agité l'empêcha de dormir, mais ce fut à nouveau près de lui qu'il trouva le sommeil. Le lendemain encore, leurs futons se trouvèrent côte à côte.

* * *

><p><em>Owari.<em>


End file.
